Till Death Do Us Part
by 13bookworm
Summary: Pixie Hollow once froze, but it never melted. Queen Clarion grew sick and Lord Milori vowed to take care of the queen... His one true love. The only way to save her is to stop this winter, but the Keeper says it's more complicated than that. Now it is a struggle to stay warm and time is running out. Milori worries that he may lose the only person her ever truly loved. CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I have a trailer for this story on my youtube channel, Bookworm Studios.**

* * *

><p>Tink and friends slowly emerged from the small room, their blankets still wrapped around them. They all looked out across the frozen tree. No pixie dust fell, and all was silent. Please work! Please work! Please work! Everyone was shouting it in their heads, hoping for it to help.<p>

Tink and Peri seemed the most devastated as they stared up at where the pixie dust should fall. Why didn't it work? It should have worked!

Then a small golden speck fell from above, and another, and another! Everyone looked up and more and more pixie dust began to fall. The pixie dust was saved!

Everyone hopped into the air, zipping around with glee. The pixie dust was flowing, it worked! It actually worked! The frost kept the tree safe! The winter fairies did it! "It worked! It worked Tinkerbell!" Peri cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Silvermist cried.

"The frost it worked!" Fawn yelled.

"We did it," Tink added.

"Come on everyone!" Clank called out.

Clarion watched in amazement from between Lord Milori and Dewey as the fairies continued fly around. For a moment she glanced at the ice covered ground. It was smooth as she lightly dragged her foot across the reflective surface. She saw herself in it, a little distorted, but clear enough. A small sigh escaped from her. Still looking down at the ice, her eyes wandered and she was suddenly at Milori's slightly distorted face. He still was as handsome as ever, especially with that little wisp of his silver hair that was always parted from the rest and curled in towards his forehead. Clarion had always found it adorable and he decided it was rather annoying, but he could never say no to her.

She hadn't really been paying attention and something gently bumped her side. More like she bumped into something. There was a soft but deep chuckle and she instantly knew who it was she had knocked into. Clarion quickly turned around, "Terribly sorry."

Milori smiled warmly at her before she stepped to the side once more. He stared at her for a few moments with a faint smile on his face. For a moment he looked past her and saw the big grin across the Keeper's face. Letting out another small chuckle, Milori turned his gaze back to Clarion. He stared at her hand that was nearest to him, longing to hold it in his own once more. The sparrowman suddenly realized she was shaking, shivering even. Milori was about to speak to her when...

"Tink! Come on!" Peri called to her sister, but Tink didn't move, she just stared up at her sister, a sad gloomy look in her eyes. "Tink?", Peri slowly fluttered towards her, "What's wrong?".

Everyone watched expectantly as Tink removed her coat, exposing her broken wing. Peri couldn't help but to stare as she let out a almost scared sigh. "When you flew to winter, that's why you fell."

"Oh no," Milori could hear Clarion whisper.

"Tink, why didn't you tell me?".

"We had to save the tree, besides there's no cure for a broken wing," Tink answered.

"I'm so sorry." Peri hugged her sister close for a few moments, but after a short while they broke apart. "Sisters?" She turned and extended her wings out to her.

"Sisters." Their wings aligned and a bright light began to appear. The two quickly jumped in surprise causing the light to diminish.

"Jingles!" the two sisters laughed, but then they saw something. Tink's wing it was mending itself back together. The two fairies realigned their wings and watched as the bright light emanated again. When is disappeared once more Tink's wing was whole again. Everyone cheered with glee!

Clarion felt really cold, almost light headed, all of a sudden. She could feel herself shaking now and she wrapped Milori's cape tighter around her. Without realizing it she tapped his arm.

He immediately turned to her and his happy expression faded. "Clarion, are you alright?".

"Yes, I'm... fine."

The sparrowman hesitantly turned back to the fairies, yet he still watched her out of the corner of his eye. Out of the blue she dropped to her knees. "Clarion!". He knelt down, quickly catching her before she fell to ground. All of the fairies let out surprised gasps. "The ice isn't melting!" and things like that were called out.

Dewey took Clarion's hand for a moment. She was barely awake and Milori tried to keep her awake while waiting for the Keeper to give them answers. "Clarion, it's ok. Just stay awake for a few moments." He lightly kissed her forehead and instantly another set of gasps were let out. "I love you."

"She's pale as a ghost and cold as death," Dewey stated.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"The best thing we can do is get her warm. There's not much else we can do. But Pixie Hollow."

Milori looked up from Clarion and to him.

"She can't rule over Pixie Hollow like this. There's the changing of the seasons and this winter, we must stop it or things can only get worse."

Milori looked back down at Clarion. She was practically asleep in his arms. "I'll take over."

"What!" the ministers, who had been standing nearby, exclaimed.

"I'll take care of both her and her duties."

"Yes, my lord," they replied in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I'm on vacation and I can't work on my other stories. I've had this idea for a while, and I've finally decided to right it. It will be only about 7 chapters, but it will still be good.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Clarion is left by the fire with a few books so she can rest for the day, while Milori tries to get everything back under control. Only problem is is that all of the preparations for Spring are frozen! Will Milori be able to get through an intensely stress filled day?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Milori asked.

"Milori, you don't need to worry about me," Clarion stated from the chair she sat comfortably in. He was standing over over by the fireplace staring down at the fire.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "After all these blankets and the fire, I'll be just fine."

"I just worry." He was now directly in front of her, his hands placed on the arms of the chair. His face was close enough to hers where their noses almost touched.

"I know." Clarion tilted her head and kissed him, her soft lips pressed to his slightly rougher ones.

Milori was surprised, it had been many years since they had seen each other and he thought she wouldn't be so spontaneous. He pressed his lips back into hers and Milori could feel her grin beneath him.

"Ahem!" a voice sounded.

The two rulers lips separated and they turned to see Fairy Mary standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh... No," Milori replied.

"Good, because you lots of things to do today."

Milori turned back to Clarion once more. "Go." He nodded and kissed her cheek before joining Fairy Mary.

"Are you sure you won't get bored?" A big smile across his face.

She rolled her eyes at him and then said, "Go!", in an almost playful tone.

Once they were gone, Clarion grabbed one of the books off of the end table next to her chair and began to read. It was so odd having time to herself. She had always been either working or just too tired to do anything else, never able to pick up a book and read it, but now she actually had time to herself.

* * *

><p>"Here's a list of things that need to get done, and then there is what ever you plan on doing to get rid of this winter. I will never understand how you can live in this condition everyday!" Fairy Mary stated as she handed Milori a clipboard to look over.<p>

"This is an awful lot of things."

"Well of course, there's three seasons to look after, and now four."

Milori scratched the back of his head, "Okay then. Well what's the first thing on the list?"

"You have to make a speech."

"What?"

"All of the fairies are gathered in Spring Time Square, and you need to tell them what is going on and what to do."

"Uh, okay, how long until I give the speech?"

"Right now!", and she suddenly shoved him forward.

When he regained his balance he looked up to see all of the fairies in Pixie Hollow. Crap!

"Say something!" Fairy Mary whisper screamed.

"Uh...", he cleared his throat, "Morning everyone!"

"What's going on?" someone called out.

"Where's Queen Clarion?" went another.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes the queen is alright, she just needs some rest." Milori answered, "Please calm down! I promise all of your questions will be answered."

So by the end of his speech most of the questions were answered and everyone knew what was going to happen. "I want everyone, of all four seasons, preparing for spring. The changing of the seasons is upon us."

Everyone began to file out and Milori turned to Fairy Mary once more, "What's next?".

"There are some animals trapped in one of the houses, actually, Tinkerbell's house."

It wasn't long before the two were at Tink's house. Tink and her friends had seemed to have been there for a while. Fawn and Sled were trying to keep the animals calm, but it was hard because they were stuck on the opposite side of the animals. Tink, Bobble, and Clank were trying to drill through the ice with some sort of machine they had made. Everyone else was hammering away at the door with tools that the tinkers had brought.

Milori stood staring at the display. How was he supposed to free these animals? There had to be a way to safely pop off the ice without destroying the house and hurting the animals inside. An idea crossed his mind, it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. He approached the door and immediately everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him. Milori placed his hand over a small hole in the ice and let his frost seep under. With an extra layer of frost the ice cover the door easily popped off and all of the animals came running out.

Everyone clapped at the remarkable action, but Milori didn't find it necessary. None of them would have ever thought of something like that! "Thank you, Lord Milori!".

He nodded to them before be ushered away by Fairy Mary so they could go on with the next task. "The preparations for spring are frozen solid. Got any special tricks for that too?".

Once they arrived back in Spring Time Square the minister was pacing back and forth. When he looked up to see them he wasn't happy. "What took you so long? Spring is only twelve weeks away! We're running out of time!"

"Oh calm down, just be happy that he's actually here!" Fairy Mary argued.

He rolled his eyes at her and turned his gaze to Milori, "Well."

"Slush!" Milori called out and after a few moments a sparrowman approached them.

"Yeah man?" Slush replied. Slush didn't really like addressing him formally and Milori had come to terms with that long ago.

"Do me a favor and break through the ice over there so the preparations for spring may continue."

"Sure, what ever." Slush went over to the pile of frozen seeds and tapped it a few times. A round slab of ice flopped into the snow and the seeds spilled out into the snow.

"Thanks," Milori high-fived him as he passed by.

"No problem."

"Anything else, minister?"

"I don't have time for your humor."

The day went on and soon all of the jobs were done. The day seemed like it would never and Milori was exhausted when it finally did. He stood in the doorway Fairy Mary had been standing in that morning and from there he watched Clarion sleeping peacefully with several blankets wrapped around her. After a short while he entered the room and proceeded to kneel down in front of the chair. "Clarion." His tone was soft and quiet, trying not to wake her up too abruptly. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good evening. Wouldn't you like to sleep in an actual bed?" She nodded to him and he scooped her up in his arms.

"So how was your day?"

"Exhausting, I don't understand how you get through this everyday."

Once he had laid her down comfortably in bed he lied down next to her. The two almost fell asleep instantly in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A few days go by and things seem to be fine, but Queen Clarion is only getting sicker and sicker. The Keeper has some news about this winter, but is it happy news?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Milori had taken over and everything had seemed to be running smoothly. He enjoyed the mornings because he could spend them with Clarion. The feeling of holding her in his arms and watching her sleep. When the darkness of the night turned into a dreary gray sky he would always lightly kiss her cheek to wake her. She would look up and smile at him sleepily. Then he would whisper morning to her and press his forehead to hers. He would ask her about the dreams she had and she would explain. Clarion had known that he would only ask just to hear her voice.

"Can't we just lie in bed today?" Clarion asked one morning.

Milori let out a sigh and moved her stray hair away from her face, "I wish, but we both know that there is work to be done and you know that, until you get better, it's my job to watch over things."

"You can make me better." She smiled and kissed him as she pulled him closer.  
>He couldn't resist kissing her, but he also knew the importance of his duties. "Clarion... I know what you're trying to do," he mumbled into her lips. "Please." She pulled away and looked up at him. "You know how much I would rather be here with you then out there."<p>

"You haven't changed in the slightest."

"Excuse me."

"You're still hung up on work and taking care of the fairies."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, and it's also one of the reasons why I love you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek before getting up. Clarion instantly felt a surge of cold crawl up her spine and she shivered slightly. The warmth she had left with him and she wrapped the blankets around her tighter.

Once Milori had put on a fresh clean suit he came over to her once more. He tucked the blankets underneath her, "Stay warm, and get some rest."

* * *

><p>Every so often Milori would send someone to check on Clarion and they would all say that she was sound asleep. Meanwhile he was trying bring the sun back to melt the ice. Fairy after fairy and owl after owl was sent into the sky but they all fell back to the tree with no luck whatsoever.<p>

A fairy flew into the sky, and she was almost to the clouds and she thought she could see just a bit of sunlight. Suddenly she was in the clouds and the fairy couldn't see. Where's the light? Then the clouds were gone and she could see, the clouds were getting smaller and smaller and the realization finally came to her that she was falling.

Below Milori stood checking over one of the owls. He was bandaging up it's wing and requesting that someone take him to the roost. Immediately Sled and a few other winter fairies offered and helped him hop down the tree. A echoey scream let out and everyone looked up.

"Lord Milori!" someone called out. Milori looked over to see a sad concern in a messenger fairies eyes over by the opening of the tree.

His eyes glanced up at the falling fairy once more and he suddenly leaped to the side. His eyes were shut tight and when he opened them he was lying on his back against the ground and a light fairy was staring down at him to his right and a messenger fairy to his left. They helped him sit up.

"Thank you," the light fairy said to him before getting up and walking away.

Milori moved his hand to the back of his head and felt a bit of icy cold blood along his neck. He looked up at the messenger, he noticed it was the same fairy as he had seen before.

"You better come see this."

Next thing he knew he was running through the halls of the tree and he was terrified at what might before him. Once he made it to the royal chamber and saw Clarion his knees buckled under him and he dropped down to a kneeling position. He slowly took her hand in his own and he could feel how deathly cold she was. She seemed to be barely breathing, but at least she was. After a few moments she coughed and opened her eyes, she tried to sit up, but Milori made her lie back down. A small wave of relief came over him and he hugged her close.

"Milori?"

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. She had a small coughing fit and barely shivered before Milori wrapped a blanket around her. Anyone else who had been in the room was now gone and the two were alone. "Please, don't scare me like that."

"I was just asleep, Milori!"

"No, you weren't. When one of the fairies came to check on you, you didn't wake up!"

When it finally sunk in that it actually happened she began bawling tears. Milori pulled her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. Clarion stopped crying and just sat there listening to the comforting beat of his heart. _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

After a while, to the point where she had almost fallen asleep against him, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The Keeper entered and approached the two rulers. "I fear that today I am the bringer of bad news."

Milori sat up straighter, but only to the point before he would end up waking Clarion. "What's this about?"

"Look, I thought this whole thing was gonna be as easy as you had thought, but..."

"Keeper!" The tone in his voice suddenly startled Clarion awake.

"What's going on?"

"Shh, it's okay everything is fine," he crooned.

"Lord Milori, I don't know how to put this!" the Keeper exclaimed.

"Just tell me what is going on!"

"She's made of Pixie Dust! Okay!"

Milori's slightly angered expression immediately turned to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Queen Clarion's days are numbered now and there's no way in Neverland that you can bring back summer in time if no one can get past the clouds."

Milori looked down at Clarion, who had yet again began to dozed off in his arms. "How long?"

The Keeper approached him and whispered in his ear, "You better prepare yourself to say good bye."

Tears began to well in Milori's eyes, "Please go, we wish to be alone for a while."

"As you wish."

Milori lied down with Clarion still in his arms. Within a few moments she opened her eyes and looked into his. They were a scratchy red and bloodshot, it looked like he had been crying because his cheeks were just as red. "Milori, what happened? What's wrong?"  
>He had no words for her, he had nothing to say. Without another second to pass he kissed her as his hands cupped her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this took me a whip but I'm still on vacation. <strong>

**Next Chapter: Clarion can't sleep and Milori offers a unusual way to comfort her. **


	4. Chapter 4

Milori awoke lying on the cold ground. He began to push himself up and suddenly was staring at himself, nearly scaring him to death as he jumped back. His head smacked into some sort of wall behind him and when he turned he saw himself again. Immediately he began to hyperventilate and he could see his breath in front of his face. It was cold,very cold.

Slowly, he stood up and stared at his reflection. The sparrowman turned around and saw that all of the walls were mirrors. "Hello? Anybody out there?"

There was a sudden sound of crying that caught his ear. His eyes dart from mirror to mirror until he saw Clarion. "Clarion!" He ran to her but then his hand came in contact with a wall. He didn't understand what was going on and why he was being tortured like this. Clarion looked at him as he went down on his knees. She pressed her hand to the wall and he did the same, aligning them as much as possible.

They remained like this for a few moments before she disappeared and Milori could only hear her terrified scream. A black image ran along the mirrors and continued on through some sort of hallway that had most definitely not been there earlier. He began to chase after it and ended up somehow trapped in a clear where all he could see was the eternal blackness. The figure appeared with Clarion wrapped under his dark cloak. Milori was now staring in the face of death.

Nothing happened for a long while, the a voice hissed something in his ears, "This isn't real."

"This isn't real?" he repeated. Milori looked at Clarion's face and saw a crack down the middle of her face. He tilted his head a bit and the crack was now through the figure. "This isn't real!" He tapped the crack and it grew slightly larger. "THIS ISN'T REAL!" His fist smashed through the wall, shattering the glass, and this continued on with the other walls, him screaming in a rage the entire time. Then he collapsed to the ground.

Milori opened his eyes and he searched for Clarion's presence, but when she wasn't beside him his heart began to pound. He sat up urgently and then saw her sitting in a chair by the window. She sat there staring out into the night sky at the barely visible moon. "Clarion?"

She looked over and saw him sitting at the edge of the bed. "Milori it's ok, just go back to bed."

He stood up and slowly made his way over to her, wobbling a bit because he was still half asleep. Once he kneeled down in front of her he rubbed his eyes roughly. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Milori, you should be asleep."

"And so should you." He held his hand out to her, "Come on."

She let out a sigh and looked back outside. Milori knew she hated being cooped up inside all day and night, and knowing that just made doing so a lot harder, but this seemed a bit different. "Clarion, if something is wrong, please, just tell me. You know you can say anything to me."

"I just can't sleep, as tired as I am, I just can't seem to fall asleep! I keep thinking, what if I don't wake up? Milori I'm scared, no I'm terrified, of never waking up!"

Milori pondered the thought for a few moments, he had to find someway to relax her. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he stood up. "Would the Queen of Pixie Hollow care for a dance?"

"Milori, it's one in the morning!"

"So! Now would the queen like a dance or not?"

"Milori, I..."

He suddenly scooped her up in his arms and began to hum softly. Each of his steps caused him to rock her slowly in his arms as he moved leisurely around the room in a circular motion. "See how relaxing this."

"Yes," she sighed as she leaned her head against his chest.

"You shouldn't have to worry, that's my job."

Milori wasn't just doing this for her, he was also doing it for himself. He had to feel her body close to him. It wasn't until yesterday that he realized how much he needed to be in control and he felt useless when he wasn't. Now it was like he wasn't in control at all. He was told that everything he had done to try and save the person he held dearest. For now he would have to make the best of the time he did have, even if he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Milori," Clarion whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

A smile came across his face. Even if he had wasn't in control, he still had a purpose and that was to protect and comfort the Queen of a Pixie Hollow. He carried her back over to the bed and lied down with her still pressed against him. For a long while he held her there in silence, taking in her beauty from even when she was asleep. Milori was at peace even when knowing what the future held.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Clarion can't seem to keep warm and Milori is beginning to run out of options.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Clarion," Milori spoke softly.

"Hmm?" She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes.

"Are you warm enough?" He had his head lying on one of his shoulder as he leaned against the side of the tub.

"Yes, I'm just fine."

She had woken up this morning freezing cold and Milori had drawn a bath of hot water for her. He lightly kissed her forehead, "Good."

A while later, Clarion was dry, clothed, and wrapped in several blankets once more. She sat in his lap as he carefully braided her hair. "May I ask why you know how to braid hair?" she asked him.

Milori let out a sigh and laughed, "Do you know how many fairies make up the winter season? More than half the year they have nothing to do and over hundreds of years I have learned how to braid hair, dance, and except being laughed at by every single sparrowman, along with being mocked by the Minister of Winter."

Clarion couldn't help but to laugh.

"I know. I know."

"I think it's adorable."

He smirked at her and hugged her close.

"How did I end up with someone like you?"

"What?"

"You're the Queen of Pixie Hollow, and I'm just the Lord of Winter."

"Since when have titles ever mattered to you?"

Then, like he had done before, he kissed her forehead. "They haven't, you're just so..."

Suddenly, Clarion began to cry and hold her stomach tightly.

"Clarion!"

"It hurts!"

"Just breathe, you can get through this... HELP! HELP!"

* * *

><p>The healing fairies, along with the Keeper, thoroughly checked over the queen. Although, it was a little challenging since Milori wouldn't let go of her. She was half asleep in his arms anyway.<p>

First, the fairies checked her temperature, she wasn't warm at all, but it was safe to assume why that was. Then, they checked her blood pressure. Clarion flinched and let out a cry of pain. Milori jerked her close and let out a warning growl. The healing fairies backed away, but the Keeper did not move. Milori let out a slow exhale and nodded to him.

The nurses had Dewey the stethoscope and he put them in his ears as he approached the two rulers. He placed the instrument on Clarion's stomach and listened a moment. His eyes widened, and he quickly removed the stethoscope before anyone noticed what was going on. One of the healing talent fairies approached him and he whispered something in her ear.

"It was just a cramp, she should be fine. If there is another one or anything else, feel free to ask for us," she stated.

"Thank you," Milori replied before they all exited to leave the two rulers alone.

Clarion was now asleep in his arms, he lied her down and wrapped several blankets around her. He stood up and began to pace around the room.

_I'm running out of time. I can't lose her! This is all my fault! This is all my fault!_

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Milori pressed his hands to his head and he could feel the frost crawling across his face.

"Milori!" Clarion called out to him all of a sudden. He turned to her and walked over to her as if he were a drunken man. Once he was in front of her he dropped to his knees and he passed out as his head landed on the edge of the bed.

"Milori!" She picked up his head an the frost continued to spread across his face. Clarion tried to stop it, but her magic wasn't strong enough to melt it. "I'm sorry." She kissed his forehead and the frost stopped spreading. Clarion fell back down on the bed and a lone tear escaped her aaa it rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I am that this is a pretty short chapter, but I wrote this last night and I have an idea that you liked it. I will be finishing this story today and I will have two more chapters to write. Also KING OF THE NEVER OWLS and my other stories will be back on schedule. I will be posting a chapter for KOTNO today too.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Milori's worst nightmare has come to life and he doesn't know how to cope with it. Has he doomed himself trying to save his queen.**

**A FEW NOTES: I have had my electronics taken away so I will only be able to post chapters while I'm at school and when my parents aren't home and I have my phone.**


	6. Chapter 6

The ministers darted down the hallway. Redleaf led the way as he flew ahead of the others. Crying was all they could hear and soon they would be crying as well. Then they suddenly stopped. Before them was the Keeper and Fairy Mary, both were nearly in tears, but then there was Milori.

His face was a bruised, purple, disfigured blob covered in frost. Tears stung and burned his skin as they streamed down his cheeks. His eyes were almost a puss yellow that we're extremely bloodshot. Despite all this, his arms and hands carefully held his queen.

"Lord Milori, what happened?" Red asked.

"I was so stupid! In a selfish rage I tried to punish myself and she stopped me! She should have let me! I deserved to be punished!"

Snow suddenly came up behind him and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. The frost disappeared from Milori's face and grew paler once more. Color slowly returned to his eyes and he let out a groan.

Once Snow let go of him Red helped her up and they slowly backed away. Her hands began to shake and she could feel the cold pulsing through them. She pressed them to his chest and he hugged her close.

"Lord Milori," the Keeper was now beside him, patting his shoulder.

"Clarion," he mumbled as he began to cry.

* * *

><p>Dewey stood watching Milori crying over a casket. It had been hours and hadn't even moved since. Everyone was mourning, but Milori was taking it the hardest. No one could seem to convince him that it wasn't his fault.<p>

Slowly, Dewey approached the sparrowman. He looked as if he were sick, but he wouldn't bring it up to him. "Lord Milori."

"What could you possibly want?" he grumbled. "There's no point."

"Yes there is, Pixie Hollow needs you!"

"No they need her!"

Dewey let out a sigh knowing he was right, "She was, roughly, one and a half weeks pregnant."

"I know," Milori was crying again.

"Then you also know that it would have only been a matter of weeks before this happened. The pain would have been too much for her and she would have suffered."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!"

"Would you have rathered she suffer?"

"No!"

Dewey walked away, back into the tree to leave the Lord of Winter alone. Milori began to sob, "I'm sorry, Clarion! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

><p>Milori slowly opened his eyes, everything was a bright blur. He could faintly hear a small voice. Everything began to come into focus, and there was a small girl in front of him. She had sparkling sapphire eyes that gleamed so familiarly. The small shield looked almost like Clarion, except she had shining, straight, silver hair.<p>

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes." It felt like he knew this girl, but he couldn't put the pieces together.

"Mommy says the pancakes are ready."

Milori's eyes widened as it suddenly clicked in his head. He was in bed, and he quickly shoved the sheets away. Barefooted, he ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Then he saw her, this gorgeous woman who was putting pancakes on plates. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Melody, I told you not to wake your father and to let him sleep."

"Clarion?", Milori was amazed, and at a loss for any other words.

"Milori, are you okay?"

"Daddy?"

"I'm fine." A smile crept across his face. He glanced down to see Melody struggling to get into one of the chairs. Milori picked her up and spun her around before setting her down in the chair.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

He sat down beside her and chuckled as well. Clarion suddenly was beside him as she put a pancake on his and Melody's plates and kissed his head.

"So how did you sleep?"

"It was a terrible nightmare and..." he paused a moment and looked at her as she sat down.

"Melody! It's not pancakes on a stick, cut and then eat it." Clarion scolded.

Milori enjoyed watching her be so motherly, and he completely forgot what he was about to say. Until she looked at him.

"Well that doesn't matter, I'm perfectly fine right here with my two favorite girls."

* * *

><p>"He's not breathing!"<p>

"We should have never left him out here!"

The minister, Dewey, and Fairy Mary were all crowded around Milori.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Dewey ordered. "There is nothing we could have done to stop this. He gave up, but he hasn't died horribly. He volunteered to take care of Queen Clarion until she got better and when he found out there was nothing he could do to save her he remained by her side, until the end."

"Well what are we supposed to do now!"

"We may have lost two rulers, but we have not lost hope. In memory of them we will bring back summer, no matter how long it takes, even if it's the last thing we do!"

The fairies who had been listening came forward and began to clap.

"I'm in!"

"We're all in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is the ending. This is a little different compared to the stories in this fandom, I would love it if you guys would REVIEW this chapter so I know how I did and if it actually appeals to people. <strong>

**Nest Chapter: Epilogue**


	7. Chapter 7

Here Lies

Queen Clarion & Lord Milori

The greatest rulers Pixie Hollow has ever had.

They were from two separate worlds, but against all odds they fell in love.

"Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons. The two fairies were enchanted with each other, and every sunset they met at the border, where spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together, and share each others worlds. So they disregarded the danger and crossed, one of them broke a wing - for which there is no cure."

- Queen Clarion & Lord Milori

10 years after their death, summer was restored and the ice melted.

Sincerely,

The fairies of Pixie Hollow


End file.
